A little bit of Beatles beat
by Anna Carolina R
Summary: Coletânea de fanfics escritas para o projeto Twist and Shout da sessão James/Lily do forum 6v.
1. You've got to hide your love away

**You've got to hide your love away**

Ela disse não, mais uma vez. E eu fico aqui só pensando em outra maneira de tentar de novo.

Sirius diz que eu devia tentar esquecê-la. Remus diz que eu tenho que ter paciência e que um dia ela vai perceber que eu sou um cara que vale a pena. Eu não sei qual dos conselhos devo ouvir. Ou mesmo se quero ou devo ouvir algum conselho.

Chego ao extremo desespero de querer me aconselhar com meus próprios pais. Meu pai, é claro que me diria que as mulheres apreciam um certo desprezo, mas eu simplesmente não serei capaz de ignorar Lílian Evans. Esse conselho não seria de todo mau. Mas tenho certeza que nenhum conselho útil virá de minha mãe que certamente só falará o quanto é bonitinho o filhinho dela estar apaixonado e claro, ela fará milhares de perguntas sobre Evans.

E não, eu não quero falar a ninguém sobre Evans, porque eu já sou suficientemente idiota sem falar nela. Sem descrever a beleza de seus cabelos ruivos e sem enumerar todas as qualidades dela que me deixam encantado. O jeito que ela fala como se fosse superior à toda raça humana, o jeito que ela anda desprezando a todos, _inclusive _eu. Ou talvez, ela despreze _principalmente_ a mim.

Suspiro desanimado, enfio as mãos nos meus bolsos e caminho contra as multidões de Hogwarts, desesperançoso. Ela me disse não, mais uma vez e eu não consigo não reagir à presença dela quando a vejo no corredor entre os alunos. Ela me desprezou ontem e hoje já nem me olha, como se tivesse me esquecido. Ouço-a comentar, depois que passa por mim, que eu tenho que me enxergar. Mas será que não é ela a cega? Ela não vê que tudo que vejo à minha frente é nada mais que ela, e só ela. Desse jeito, eu nunca irei me enxergar mesmo...

Queria que ela soubesse que não sou o crápula cafajeste que ela diz que eu sou. Se ela soubesse o quanto sou disposto a mudar por ela. E ela sempre me diz não. Porque ela não me dá a chance de provar o quanto eu posso ser um cara legal com ela e pra ela?

Encontro Sirius e Remus nervosos. A lua cheia está próxima. Sorrio para eles disfarçando toda a paixonite que eles juram que um dia vai passar ou se resolver e vamos para o dormitório. Eles devem ter dormido logo, porque tudo parece uma eternidade silenciosa até ser interrompida por Peter, que chega no meio da madrugada. E eu ainda estou acordado para perceber a agitação em que ele se encontra, mas não me importo, meus pensamentos estão presos na frustração de mais um não. Será que ela nunca vai dizer sim? (Porque eu sei que sempre insistirei.)

Não consigo dormir. Só penso em Evans. E em como ela me disse não. Isso dói. Mas eu preciso seguir em frente. As pessoas têm problemas, e é ridículo eu ficar lamentando o desprezo dela mais uma vez, por mais que eu até ria disso tudo e carregue uma pequena esperança. Moony logo enfrentará sua besta interior e todos nós precisaremos lidar com isso. E Evans não passará a me amar se eu insistir nesse sentimento estúpido que sinto, é melhor me focar nos outros problemas que tenho. Mas quais são mesmo eles além de Lily Evans?

Tudo que me vem à mente é uma música que confesso ter ouvido só porque era da banda favorita dela, que eu não saberia que existia se não a visse uma manhã usando uma camiseta estampada com quatro rostos de homens em que se lia Beatles. You've got to hide your love away. Esconda esse amor, Potter.

Até que um dia ela te ame também.

_N.A.: Fanfic escrita para o projeto Twist and Shout da sessão Flor-de-Lis do fórum 6v. Beatles é tudo, e essa música é amor. Queria achar a versão jazz do John Pizzarelli pra passar pra vocês verem, mas não encontro. Então fiquem com Beatles mesmo, que já é linda por si só. Reviews?_


	2. Hello, Goodbye

**Hello, Goodbye**

**You say yes, I say no**

-Eu te amo, Lily!

Ele sorriu.

-Eu te odeio, Potter. E pra você é Evans, já te disse isso!

Ela soltou um muxoxo de impaciência.

**You say high, I say low**

-Uma vassoura, James?

-A primeira coisa que ensinarei a nosso filho é a voar.

-Para ele cair da vassoura e morrer?

-Ele será forte, Lily. Será um batedor!

-Já disse que vamos comprar um urso de pelúcia.

-Um urso que anda e fala?

Ela o ignorou, continuando a andar pelo corredor da loja de produtos para bebês.

**You say why and I say I don't know**

-Você nunca percebe que não há nenhum motivo pra que nós fiquemos juntos?

-Você precisa de uma razão?

-Nós nunca daríamos certo. Eu te odeio, você é infantil e tudo que faz é me irritar. Se ao menos houvesse um motivo racional...

Ele a empurrou contra a parede e a beijou. Como já era esperado, ela tentou afastá-lo. Mas depois cedeu e passou a corresponder ao beijo, _mas apenas para que ele baixe a guarda, _ela pensou consigo mesma. Deu certo. Ele soltou-a por um momento apenas para levar às mãos à cintura dela, mas ela aproveitou-se do movimento e o empurrou para longe.

-Isso não é motivo.

-Eu sei. Não tem motivo nenhum, Lily. Eu só gosto de você.

**I say yes but I may mean no. I can't say till it's time to go**

-Tem certeza que seus pais não se importam se eu for nascida trouxa?

-Claro que não. Eles nunca ligaram pra isso de sangue puro. E pode apostar como eles vão te achar muito inteligente e te elogiar. Eles souberam como você é uma excelente bruxa. E vão querer saber tudo sobre a vida sem magia, pode apostar e...

-Você está mais falante do que o normal hoje, Potter. – Lily disse com um tom falsamente sério na voz – Não está mentindo pra mim, está?

-Er... claro que não...

Ele engoliu seco e pensou se seu plano daria certo. Era bem provável que ela se irritasse quando descobrisse suas verdadeiras intenções por trás daquela falsa visita aos pais dele.

-James, acho que não tem ninguém em casa... – Ela constatou.

-É, acho que eles se esqueceram que você vinha aqui hoje... Vamos subir, vamos pro meu quarto.

-James, eu não quero...

Ela respondeu séria. Já sabia o que James devia estar planejando. Já haviam conversado antes sobre isso e ela não queria precipitar os passos no relacionamento.

-Não insista, por favor!

Ele quase fraquejou. Mas sabia que dessa vez ela iria ceder aos apelos dele. Ele tinha o plano perfeito.

-Você não confia em mim, Lily? Só quero aproveitar que os meus pais não estão aqui e te mostrar meu quarto. Por mais liberais que fossem, eles achariam estranho eu te levar pra lá.

Ele a olhava, implorando com os olhos pra que ela confiasse nele.

-Está bem, James...

Ele abriu a porta devagar e deixou que ela entrasse primeiro. Tudo estava arrumado e limpo, e havia um pôster de quadribol enrolado no chão do quarto. Uma bandeira do mesmo time pendia sobre a cama de solteiro dele que ela percebeu estar coberta com pétalas de rosas. Em uma cômoda estavam velas aromáticas acesas e uma música romântica e relaxante agora ressoava nas paredes enquanto ela entrava no quarto. James fechou a porta atrás de si e esperava por alguma reação dela. Lily sentiu uma vontade de rir que controlou plantando um tapa no rosto de James.

-Ei... por que? – Ele disse, levando a mão ao rosto agora avermelhado e marcado pelos dedos dela.

-Porque você é um mentiroso. Inventou toda essa história pra me atrair até aqui. Aposto que seus pais nem sabem de mim ainda...

-Sabem sim! Mas não mude de assunto! Você não vê, Lily? Que eu quero fazer esse momento ser especial?

Ela corou.

-Sei... E é isso que me dá medo...

James sorriu. A estreitou nos braços e lhe deu um beijo terno.

-Se você realmente não quer, não precisa...

Ela o olhou nos olhos. Ele se preocupava com ela. Soltou-se do abraço dele e sentou-se sobre a cama, derrubando algumas pétalas.

-Eu quero, James.

Ele sorriu, relaxando.

-Agora eu quero...

Ela sorriu de volta, nervosa.

**You say stop and I say go, go, go**

-Hiponimius

-Não.

-Tem certeza que não gosta de Elvendork?

-Certeza absoluta. Que tal Harry?

-Por mim tá bom. Harry Elvendork?

-Não, só Harry, James...

-Harry James? Gostei.

Ela ficou em silêncio um minuto, considerando a hipótese.

-Eu também.

**I don't know why you say goodbye and I say hello**

-Eu te amo, Evans!

-Eu ainda te odeio, Potter. – Ela o beijou ávidamente, porque se continuasse afirmando que o odiava acabaria por confirmar que não o odiava mais...


End file.
